wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Universe
can anybody remember what "god" said to Bender in Futurama when he got lost in space. something about no one being able to tell if you did anything right? i think that might be relevent here.--MONITOR613 22:39, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :I do not know offhand, but wheneve I am searching for quotes, I always check IMDb first, and if it's not there, I check to see if wikia has a wiki and ask/search there!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:54, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::from: IMDb: has stumbled upon God while drifting through space Bender: I was God once. God: Yes, I saw. You were doing well until everyone died. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:57, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Bender: Fat chance! You can't count on God for jack. He pretty much told me so himself. Now come on. If we don't save those monks, no one will! takes off his parachute and starts back up the mountain. "God" chuckles to himself. "God": When you do things right, people won't be sure you've done anything at all. --El Payo 23:01, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Bender: Oh, my God. Are you God? "God": Possible. I do feel compassion for all living things, my good chum. Bender: But why would God think in binary? Unless ... you're not God, but the remains of a computerised space probe that collided with God. "God": That seems probable. Bender is still crying. He hears a beeping and looks up. Bender: Hey! That galaxy's signalling in binary. I gotta signal back. But I only know enough binary to ask where the bathroom is. (shouting) You speak English? Galaxy: I do now. pulls Bender towards it. Bender: What are you? Some kind of galactic computer? Galaxy: Possible. I am user friendly, my good chum. Bender: Who built you? Galaxy: I have always been. Bender: Oh, my God. Are you God? "God": Possible. I do feel compassion for all living things, my good chum. Bender: But why would God think in binary? Unless ... you're not God, but the remains of a computerised space probe that collided with God. "God": That seems probable. _____ Bender talks to "God". Bender: So, do you know what I'm gonna do before I do it? "God": Yes. Bender: What if I do something different? "God": Then I don't know that. Bender: Cool! Cool! I bet a lot of people pray to you, huh? "God": Yes. But there are so many asking so much. After a while, you just sorta tune it out. Bender: Y'know, I was God once. "God": Yes, I saw. You were doing well until everyone died. Bender: It was awful. I tried helping them, I tried not helping them but in the end I couldn't do them any good. Do you think what I did was wrong? "God": Right and wrong are just words. What matters is what you do. Bender: Yeah I know, that's why I asked if what I did-- Forget it. "God": Bender, being God isn't easy. If you do too much, people get dependent on you. And if you do nothing, they lose hope. You have to use a light touch like a safecracker or a pickpocket. Bender: Or a guy who burns down the bar for the insurance money. "God": Yes, if you make it look like an electrical thing. When you do things right, people won't be sure you've done anything at all. Bender: Does that mean you wouldn't send me back to Earth even if I prayed to you? "God": Earth? Which way is that? looks around. Bender: (sadly) I don't know. ::Well, it seems i totally misinterpreted the quote when i first heard it, cause it really doesn't seem to fit. thanks anyway for everyone who went through the trouble to find this for me. --MONITOR613 17:25, 31 May 2007 (UTC)